domofandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
Description ;Suba Games Masters of the Shaman and Wizard class unlock the formidable Sorcerer Class! Sorcerer is currently the only advanced job in Dream of Mirror Online. They play as casters that use various Area-of-Effect skills to deal damage or offer utility. They can also turn pets into "puppets" by enhancing their abilities. The EXP requirements for Sorcerer are doubled compared to other jobs. It should be noted Sorcerer also has unusually high HP and MP growth compared to other casting jobs. Qualification Both Shaman and Wizard jobs must be at least level 70. The quest must be done on either job. #Go to Bigbeam City and speak to Sorcerer Luke Lee (X:98 Y:150). You will have to defeat her in battle and obtain Certificate of Sorcerer Test (Primary). This fight must be done alone. (Level 70 Sorcerer, Water) #Go to Bigbeam and speak to Sorcerer Charlie Chen (X:219 Y:349). He will ask you to collect 200 Ginseng Ghoul-chaotic energy, 200 Bonefish-chaotic energy, and 50 Mystic Bonefish-chaotic energy. Due to the sheer amount of items needed and that they don't have a 100% drop rate, it is recommended to get some help in a team. Although it will collect chaotic energy from the Mystic Bonefish, you do not need to kill any to complete the qualification. #Turn in these items to him when you're done and you will receive Certificate of Sorcerer Test (Intermediate). Make sure you have inventory space, or you will have to collect these items all over again. #Talk to Sorcerer Charlie Chen again to receive Charm Paper of Outland Gate - Sword & Charm Paper of Outland Gate - Shield. #With the Charm Paper of Outland Gate - Sword, head over to X:418 Y:616 in Bigbeam and fight Messenger of the Sword of evil influence. Defeat it to obtain Sword of Evil Spirit. This fight must be done alone. (Level 70 Fencer, Metal) #With the Charm Paper of Outland Gate - Shield, head over to X:439 Y:261 in Bigbeam and fight Messenger of demon shield. Defeat it to obtain Shield of Demon Soul. This fight must be done alone. (Level 70 Mercenary, Metal) #When you have both items, turn them in to Sorcerer Charlie Chen and receive Certificate of Sorcerer Test (Advanced). #When you have this item, head back to Bigbeam City and talk to Sorcerer Luke Lee and complete the qualification quest. Attributes and stats Base attributes Base stats *HP: 408 *MP: 129 *Attack: 61 *Defense: 11 *Evasion: 9 *Accuracy: 15 *Magic attack: 31 *Magic defense: 25 *Magic evasion: 3 *Magic accuracy: 2 *Critical attack: 1 Common builds *2 Wis, 1 Agi *2 Agi (until 103), 1 Wis *2 Agi (until 103), 1 Dex (PvP) Skills Spells of The Five Elements These skills are mainly elemental AoEs that can be used to damage enemies or debuff them. Puppet control Can be used to buff you and your teammates pets similarly to Pet Sounds, but can provide elemental defense to them too. Buffs do stack with Pet Sounds. Sorcerer's Knowledge These skills provide extra MP and magical skill damage. Suitabilities Life Quests *Level 20 Sorcerer Life Quest *Level 30 Sorcerer Life Quest *Level 40 Sorcerer Life Quest See also Potential development External links * Category:Jobs